


Thunder

by themrp123



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, High School, M/M, Scared Dan, Storm - Freeform, stream of consciousness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themrp123/pseuds/themrp123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very quick, simple one shot where a teenage Dan is afraid of storms and Arin comforts him over the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the hell this is. I just sat down, clicked 'Post New', and started writing. I don't know if I'm going to leave this the way it is or turn it into a high school story, but I kinda like the way it turned out. I wrote in a new sort of style that showcases a relationship without having any physical contact and focuses more on the way they make each other feel rather than where one of the characters puts their hand or something. It was refreshing to write. Let me know if you like it and/or want a continuation! I need to do this more often - just sit down and write whatever my mind can conjure up in the moment. I like it.

Pounding rain. Thunder so loud it could drown out a crowd of crazy football fans. Lightning too bright to look at. It was beautiful and horrible at the same time, and Dan wanted nothing to do with it.

The sixteen-year-old burrowed deeper under his covers, hiding from the wicked storm. Every time a bellow of thunder sounded, he flinched and whispered the first cuss word that came to mind (usually 'fuck'). Dan really hated storms. He'd never admit it to anyone, but they made him crazy anxious. He just couldn't stop imagining what would happen if his house was struck by lightning. His life would go to hell!

Dan pulled out his phone. _Arin. I need to talk to Arin_.

Dan hit speed dial two, and Arin picked up immediately. "Baby, you okay?"

Just the sound of Arin's voice made Dan relax. "Yeah. Just scared," Dan whispered back. "This storm is a bad one." Right on cue, another thunderclap almost broke Dan's eardrums, and he winced.

"It'll be okay, sweetie," Arin crooned. "The lightning can't get you, I promise. You'll be fine."

Dan took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay. I know you're right, it just makes me nervous."

"Just relax, Dan. In the morning, the storm'll be gone. The sky'll be blue and the sun'll be smiling down at you. Everything'll be fine, I swear. And I'll still be here in the morning, I promise. You can call me and I'll be ready to talk to you and tell you how beautiful you are."

Dan snuggled into his blankets, smiling. "Arin," he said, not knowing why he said it. 

"Everything is okay." 

"Thank you, Arin." Dan clutched the phone to his ear, feeling like he could finally sleep. _Everything is okay. Everything is okay, because Arin said so_.

"No problem, baby. Call me as soon as you wake up tomorrow, okay?"

"I will. I promise. Okay, goodnight. I love you, Arin."

"I love you, Dan. Sweet dreams, my sweetheart."

Dan giggled wearily. "That's not even a thing people say."

"It's a thing I say. Are you insinuating I'm a robot?" Arin imitated an overdone robot voice, making Dan laugh again. 

"Of course not. You're too cute to be a robot."

"You need sleep, cutie."

Dan smiled. "Alright, fine. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you, cutie."

"Love you too, cutie. And you'd _better_ call me tomorrow." With that, Arin hung up.

Feeling better, Dan lay his head on his pillow and let his eyes flutter shut, smiling at the thoughts of Arin that filled his mind. He'd completely forgotten about the storm.

* * *

The next morning, when Dan awoke, the first thing he did was call Arin.

"Good morning, sweetie. How'd you survive last night?" Arin's voice made Dan smile. He couldn't help it.

"I slept well, actually," Dan replied, looking out his window. Just like Arin had promised, the sky was a pure cloudless blue, and the sun was laying gentle golden fingers upon Dan's face. "You make me feel safe, Arin."

"Maybe that's why you decided to date me," Arin said with a laugh.

Dan laughed too. "That's definitely one of the reasons."

"I don't care what the reasons are, I'm just glad you picked me. My life would be complete shit without you," Arin said seriously.

"I feel the same," Dan responded sincerely. "You're my rock."

"Well, that's flattering," Arin muttered sarcastically, making both of them crack up.

"I meant that in a good way!" Dan turned to push Arin's shoulder playfully... then remembered that they were on the phone, not actually sitting next to each other.

"I know, I know. God, I don't think I can wait till Monday to see you again."

"Maybe you don't have to." Dan's eyes shone. "Let's run away together. You and me, right now. Let's just make a break for it and go see the world together."

"That sounds extremely appealing," Arin said. "But we've at least gotta eat first. I will actually die if I don't eat something right now. But at least I'll die doing what I love - talking to my amazing boyfriend." 

Dan could feel Arin's smile through the phone. "You're so sweet. Almost too sweet. Like you're secretly plotting to kill me and just want to lure me into a false sense of security."

Both boys laughed. "I assure you, that isn't the case," Arin said. 

Dan sighed. "I wish you were right next to me right now."

"I know. I do too. I want to kiss you and hug you and ruffle the shit out of your hair."

Dan laughed some more. "Maybe I _don't_ wish you were next to me right now."

More laughter. It was uncanny how easy it was for them to make each other laugh.

"Okay, honey. You go eat, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Love you, baby!" Dan chirped.

"Love you too, Dan! See you tomorrow." 

Dan practically danced out of bed and down the stairs to the kitchen. His mom, Debbie, was making pancakes for breakfast, and she laughed when she saw Dan's dreamy expression.

"Someone's had quite the night, hasn't he?" She offered him a glass of orange juice, which he gratefully accepted.

Dan didn't reply, just took a swig of his orange juice and beamed at his mother.

Debbie smiled. She loved seeing her son happy. "Did you hear the thunder last night? Did it keep you up?"

Dan smiled. "Nope. Not in the slightest."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, thanks, thanks! Much love to anyone who actually read this. Farewell!


End file.
